Amaterasu Materia V2
by Outkast000
Summary: His first meeting with Itachi. That's what had caused this. Forced him to bond with the Amaterasu and having a Genetic Android body for a host. Not everything is bad because of it, he'd supposed. Because, now he'd had someone to help him cope.


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII...

I'm rather certain ya' wondering exactly _why_ I've posted the current story... well, I'll choose to save time and make it rather simple by stating that I'd come to the decision that I'll _rewrite_ my current stories and replace at least one or two with different fictions.

Anyway, don't forget to review and I hope ya' enjoy the story!

* * *

Prologue

Konohagakure hadn't expected it from the beginning, from the very day that he'd enrolled into the Ninja Academy, but Naruto had been the furthest thing from _stupid_ or any definition of the word. However, for the sake of keeping things relatively simple for him and keep others from bugging him, he'd chosen the path of the idiot and truly acted the part... not even the people that claimed to have been _friends_ with him could have noticed it.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin and the strongest of the Sannin, had proved the only one to notice the brilliance of the blonde-haired teenager aside from the Sandaime Hokage. Still, that hadn't really changed anything for him because of the fact that only _one_ of them remained amongst the living and the elderly man hadn't been cold-hearted enough to reveal the truth to anyone.

Naruto Namikaze found those particular thoughts interrupted by someone knocking on the door of the hotel room that the white-haired Shinobi had rented for the day as they hunted the Slug Sannin; Tsunade Senju. Blinking, he'd crawled to the edge of the bed before standing and walking to the entrance, cracking it open enough to spot the person or people outside... only to find himself surprised by the duo standing at the other side.

He'd clearly dismissed the two of them as he'd turned away from them, slamming the door in their faces to return to the meditation he'd been doing. Fate, on the other hand, had blatantly thrown that idea out of the window as the door to the room had been ripped open by one of the largest blades he'd ever seen.

Cerulean-colored eyes narrowed with silent hatred as he'd turned away, the breeze that filtered in through the open window serving to cause the blonde spiky hair to flail about in the wind. Firmly, he'd spoken to the pair in black cloaks; "Ya' want something or simply here to annoy me?"

It hadn't been that surprising to notice the Sasuke-lookalike restrain the faintest smirk at the attitude he'd present, as he'd figured anyone possibly related to the Uchiha bastard had very similar personalities. The Namikaze found himself blatantly shocked upon seeing the shorter of the two activate the Sharingan, _further_ surprised as it'd morphed into something resembling the pinwheel.

Black Flames, the legendary flames of the Goddess [Amaterasu] herself, quickly passed by him and blocked the only way out besides the path they had blocked... there wasn't anywhere for him to run. Naruto looked back at the strange substance behind him and mentally weighed the possibility that the Kyuubi could protect him from it before finally shrugging, feeling it had been the best option presented to him at the moment.

Jiraiya, although having already started to return to help him, wasn't anywhere close enough to have actually saved him from the duo in black cloaks.

Abruptly, the blonde had turned from them and bolted to where he'd remembered the window before jumping through the opening. However, luck had rarely aligned itself with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and that had remained relatively adamant in the very moment.

Itachi Uchiha, the infamous killer of the Uchiha Clan, found himself horrified by the event before the backlash of energy created by the meeting of two powerful entities knocked him unconscious beside the former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

Naruto sighed faintly, having been rendered unable to use three of the five senses of the Human body. Namely, Sight, Taste, and Smell. It wasn't exactly easy to deduce the amount of time he'd spent in the place or even where the place _was_...

However, nothing completely terrible had come from being stuck wherever he'd been dropped off at as he'd been able to make friends with the Kyuubi... okay, maybe that might have been stretching the truth. It wasn't like they liked each other, but they respected each other and understood the type of situation they had been placed into because of the descendant of the original Uchiha.

Inwardly, he'd looked to the side as he'd felt the subtle shift in the air that seemed to have surrounded him, the feeling of something opening.

He'd turned from the strange thing, only to find himself surprised by the comment that came from the Nine-Tailed Fox; **"Take it, kid... its the only way out of here at the moment!"**

Blinking, the blonde quickly responded to the words of the Bijuu and took the chance, _touching_ the source of the strange feeling before finding himself plagued by sickness? The former Shinobi smiled faintly as he'd succumbed to the strange sensation, happy to know he'd finally escape the hellish place he'd known for the last undetermined amount of time.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the groan that escaped him as the largest headache he'd had in _years_ came to him, making feel like death would have been the better option. Grunting, he'd forcefully ignored the pain and carefully sat up with the fear of making the headache worse, slowly opening cerulean-colored eyes that hadn't seen the light of day since... well, there wasn't any telling how long it'd been.

Shock, had been the dominant emotion as he'd looked around the place he'd found himself, unable to recognize anything in surrounding area. Gently, he'd stood from the dirty earth he'd previously sat upon and walked toward the edge of the alleyway, the headache having already dulled to something manageable. However, the setting that he'd watched from the entrance only managed to scare him beyond belief.

It'd become blatantly clear to him that the world around him wasn't the one he'd been raised within, it'd changed completely in the time he'd spent away from the planet and it'd showed judging by the machines and strangely dressed people walking in the streets.

The Namikaze pushed the feeling of isolation that threatened to devour him as he'd walked out of the alleyway, only to pause briefly enough to look himself over. It'd appeared that the clothing he'd been wearing during the time he'd originated hadn't come with him, judging by the black tank-top and pants he'd apparently worn... 'course, it wasn't that bad because of the fact that they were matching with the boots that had replaced the sandals.

Sighing, he'd repressed the emotions that came to him with the knowledge that none of the people he'd known were alive, to keep himself from doing something stupid. Afterward, when he'd felt confident that he'd pushed them far down enough that they wouldn't bother him, he'd quietly made way around the place.

It wasn't the most lovely place in the entire world, that much the former Shinobi had come to assume as he'd surveyed the place. If he'd overheard that conversation between the two residents correctly, the place he'd landed in had to have been called Sector Seven.

Frowning, he'd turned the corner and found himself being sent to the floor after having collided with someone accidentally, causing him to blush faintly at the mistake. Easily, he'd stood from the dirty floor and reached out to help the person, unsurprised to find the unidentified person accepting the aid.

Naruto looked at the person he'd previously helped and felt his throat go dry at the very sight of the female... she wore a stunning blue and white dress with a red cami underneath and worn on her feet was a pair of pink wedge sandals. Her hair seemed to have been drawn back into a thick plait contained by a large blue hair pin. Her bangs were segmented and framed her face beautifully, and the very trait he'd recognized quickly had been the stunning emerald-colored eyes that could have _easily_ blown Sakura out of the water.

He'd quickly attempted to apologize for knocking the beautiful lady to the floor; "S-Sorry, Mi-Miss... I wasn't l-looking where I'd b-been walking. I'm N-Naruto N-Namikaze, by the way."

It'd taken everything he'd had to suppress the blush that threatened to rise the second he'd seen the brunette smile, something that he'd found proved _incredibly_ difficult for him.

She'd quietly giggled at him before replying softly; "It isn't any trouble, Mister Namikaze. I'm Aerith Gainsborough, but you could simply call me by my nickname of sorts, Aeris."

The Namikaze nodded repeatedly, feeling the blush slowly breaking through the defenses that he'd crafted as he'd responded, "Cool, ya' could just call me Naruto in that case and uh... Aerith, would ya' mind showing me around the place?"

Aerith raised a eyebrow at him with curiosity, clearly wondering why he'd asked the question and which prompted him to clarify; "I'm kinda new to Sector Seven, if ya' hadn't realized."

Giggling, the brunette teenager nodded promptly before turning around and beginning to walk away from the former Shinobi. She'd briefly paused and faced him; "Coming or not, Naruto?"

Blinking, he'd followed the kind female stupidly, _still_ amazed by the smile that she'd revealed not that long prior to the present. It'd seem that the former most surprising Ninja of the Leaf had fallen for someone else that_ wasn't_ Sakura Haruno.

* * *

He'd found himself completely wrong by the earlier assumption he'd reached, although Sector Seven wasn't the cleanest or filled with that many kind-hearted people, the place happened to have the type of beauty that someone wouldn't recognize unless they looked close... that, or it'd simply been the Gainsborough that conjured that thought.

Aerith looked toward him with the typical questioning look, having finished the little tour only several minutes prior to the present, and couldn't help but ask; "Naruto, where are you staying?"

Naruto couldn't help except smile sheepishly as he'd looked to the side; "Nowhere, I didn't exactly expect the trip would take all the Gil I'd managed to save."

It kinda hurt to lie to the rather innocent female in front of him, but it'd become rather necessary with the fact he'd come from another time period. Inwardly, he'd counted himself lucky that he'd managed to collect rather basic information from eavesdropping on the residents of Sector Seven during the tour... otherwise, he'd most likely have been caught and forced into explaining the truth.

Unexpectedly, the brunette smiled with amusement in reply before responding; "I figure that I could talk my Mom into letting you stay for the time being, at least until you'd saved up enough Gil to move."

Surprise, nothing else had been present in the storm that quickly appeared within after that comment... well, that and blatant gratefulness. He'd _never_ met someone more kind, not even in the time period that he'd originated from; the Shinobi Era as he'd started calling it.

Laughing, he'd blushed faintly before replying, "Thanks, Aerith."

Giggling, she'd grabbed him by the hand and led him off toward the house she'd lived in for the past fourteen years with her Mother, mentally pondering the type of reaction she'd receive from the aging woman. Hopefully, she'd responded rather politely to the situation and possibly agree to help him for the moment...

* * *

Naruto looked upon the ceiling not that long after the owner of the home had firmly declared lights out, cerulean-colored eyes having been enhanced by the Kyuubi to see through the darkness. Surprisingly, he'd found himself unable to sleep at the moment as he'd though about everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours, the information he'd been able to collect in the relatively limited amount of time.

Kyuubi, although usually not the most forthcoming with nearly anything, had been polite enough to look into the reason behind the new body and had found rather startling information. He'd apparently taken host in the Android body that most had only dreamed about in the Shinobi Era, people like Orochimaru and Kabuto that either wished for the ultimate body or simply something new to learn about. It hadn't been that shocking that he'd mentally freaked out at that information, believing himself completely unable to build the family he'd wished for in the past.

'Course, the Nine-Tailed Fox had taken that moment to display the kind personality that very few people had been privileged enough to witness, possibly the only person to have seen it aside from him being the previous Jinchuuriki; Kushina Uzumaki.

Embarrassingly, it'd informed him that not only could Naruto have children, _any _type of contraceptives that were used wouldn't work regardless of the punch they packed.

However, that hadn't been the only thing he'd found out and it had probably been the most welcome at the moment, considering that he'd found out the Chakra he'd previously possessed had completely disappeared... or replaced, would have fit the description better.

After the Mother had kindly agreed into letting him live there for the moment, he'd wandered outside of the quiet home and left to the closest private place he'd remembered from the tour. He'd been rather quick with arriving at the scene before attempting to use the techniques he'd learned in the Shinobi Era... only to find they didn't work exactly like they were supposed to.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the technique that he'd completely mastered in the span of several hours, hadn't completely changed except that instead of Chakra making them, they were created by the very Black Flames that he'd touched by trying to escape from the Missing-Nin trying to capture him. Plus, they didn't appear or disappear in the familiar smoke he'd become accustomed to, as that substance had been replaced by the blazing element.

Kawarimi no Jutsu, similarly to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, hadn't changed that much besides the fact that the flames of Amaterasu surrounded him during the initial substitution instead of smoke.

Henge no Jutsu, remained exactly the same, something that had unsurprisingly shocked him because of the changes to the last two techniques.

Sexy no Jutsu, like the Kawarimi no Jutsu and the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu before it, hadn't changed except for the fact the smoke had been replaced by the Black Flames.

Tree Walking and Water Walking hadn't changed, like the Henge no Jutsu, but the Black Flames tended to surround the feet while using the techniques, something he'd found rather unique.

Naruto frowned briefly, remembering that had been the full extent of the techniques he'd learned before being forced into the hellish plane, aside from the first two steps of the Rasengan. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out the next step in the training, as he'd have to learn to combine the first two steps to complete it... the only problem that had made itself known had been the fact it wasn't easy for him.

However, the Namikaze had come to learn the virtue of patience and would quietly train with the technique until he'd completely mastered it, but using it inside the battlefield wasn't exactly possible until that point.

He'd shifted around on the couch and looked out of the window exactly opposite of him, cerulean-colored eyes almost glinting in the light that filtered in from the streets. It'd started making him almost uncomfortable by the fact that the sky wasn't visible from the Seventh Sector, he'd grown use to the idea of looking at the sky for comfort or to ease the troubles that any particular thought tended to bring him.

Sighing, he'd closed both eyes and tried to fall asleep, plans for the next morning already coming to mind as he'd slowly started to drift into the land of dreams.

* * *

Naruto hadn't taken time to sleep in during the morning, instead having woken up the moment that the sun had started to rise into the sky, quietly and politely following through the morning routine he'd remembered from the Shinobi Era... something that hadn't taken very long to accomplish.

It wasn't that hard to reach the particular assumption, as the blonde had been at the front door nearly thirty-five minutes following the moment he'd woken up from the rather pleasant sleep he'd had. He'd paused in the middle of leaving the home, curious to the noise he'd heard originating from one of the rooms, it'd almost seem like somebody else had taken the chance to wake up early.

The Namikaze wasn't disappointed in that regard as the youngest of the Gainsborough family emerged from her room, wearing bright pink pajamas that shockingly left little to the imagination. He'd blushed, pondering the reason that the Ancient would wear that type of clothing to sleep in, eventually pushing that thought to the side in order to greet the brunette; "Good Morning, Aerith."

Unsurprisingly, the teenager looked to her current article of clothing and to the blonde at the entrance to the home, repeating the gesture several times before blushing horribly and returning to the bedroom within record time. Aerith cracked the door open enough to peek through and for the former Shinobi to spot her, "G-Good Morning, Naruto."

Smiling rather sheepishly, the blonde turned away from the embarrassed female and left the quiet little home.

* * *

It'd been almost four hours following the time that he'd left the Gainsborough home that he'd finally decided the type of occupation he'd take in the world that surrounded him, something that would make him rather large amounts of Gil relatively quickly and make use of the training he'd received from the Ninja Academy inside Konohagakure.

He'd become one of the Mercenaries that he'd heard about in the local paper, someone that fought for the right price or the right reason that they believed... although the first case remained the usual reason they fought.

Afterward, he'd returned to the place he'd slept the previous night, to plan out the rest of the details before leaving the Seventh Sector.

He'd stopped in the living room and quietly sat upon the couch, leaving him to smile the moment he'd noticed Aerith coming out of her bedroom and finding herself surprised by the unexpected reappearance of the blonde. Smiling at him in reply, the brunette had crossed the distance between him and sat beside him on the piece of furniture, politely greeting him; "Hello, Naruto. Busy?"

Chuckling, the Namikaze could only respond, "Yeah, looking for something to earn some Gil... and I've finally decided."

Aerith felt the slightest bit of curiosity egging her into asking the following question; "Really?"

He'd nodded politely and replied, "I'll become one of the Mercenaries that I've read about in the paper, considering that I've got the skill for the occupation."

Naruto had been quick to notice the way the other teenager wilted at the comment, apparently saddened by the fact he'd planned to leave. However, something managed to come into mind by the display and he'd quickly spoke; "_However_, I'll take ya' out to eat somewhere before that."

She'd looked at him, emerald-colored eyes finding themselves shining brightly at the statement; "You mean like a date?"

Shocked at the amount of hope beyond the words, the blonde nodded politely at the question, "Yeah, but ya' might have to help me, okay?"

Confusion filled the brunette, having clearly not expected the question; "Why?"

It'd been in that moment the former Shinobi had smiled sheepishly, unable to lie and only speak the complete truth to the hopeful teenager, "I don't know the first thing about dating, sorry."

Aerith Gainsborough couldn't help the giggle that escaped her before she'd nodded toward the Namikaze, "Alright."

Afterward, the fourteen-year old female quickly abandoned the living room to return to the bedroom to prepare for the date that although neither would admit it, both wanted. Left by himself, Naruto stood from the comfortable couch and made way toward the front door, the intention to pickpocket being the clearest thing at the moment.

He'd have to make Gil to pay for the fancy clothing and the food _somehow_, after all... even in the case that he'd felt slightly guilty doing it, most of the unhappy emotion being blocked by the knowledge it had become required for the moment.

* * *

Aerith appeared out of her bedroom, dressed in the most stunning white dress that practically _shined _in the street light filtering through the nearby window.

Naruto appeared not that long afterward, dressed in the black tank-top he'd arrived with, dress pants with matching shoes, and the typical crimson dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled half-way up the forearms.

_Oh, my Gaia_, Aerith thought, blushing terribly at the sight of the blonde-haired teenager.

"Do you like this, Naruto? My mother bought it for me last month." Unsurprisingly, she'd spoken the question almost timidly.

However, she'd paused and waited for the reaction to come from him. Naruto _was_ looking at her, the slightest bit of drool leaking from the side of his mouth as he'd himself completely captivated by rather impressive bust.

"My _eyes _are up here, _Naruto_," she gave the faintest sigh, "Alright, the first lesson, you should _never _stare at any females breasts when you look at them, they'll dislike you _almost _immediately if you do."

She found herself hard-pressed to fight the urge to smile as he'd looked at her with a slight grimace.

"Did you bring your wallet?" she asked, prompting him to nod and silently answer the question.

Having clearly been raised inside the Seventh Sector almost her whole life, allowed Aerith to know which places had _good _food, and which _didn't_. Unsurprisingly, the one she was heading to had the _best _food in the entire Sector, thus a very expensive place to dine.

Naruto acted like the classic gentleman as best he'd been able to and made sure that Aerith was comfortable in her seat before sitting himself. He'd already expected that they probably didn't have ramen in this time, so he'd ordered a bowl of salad as the appetizer for the both of them.

"You know, for someone just learning how to date… you've picked up on the gist of things fairly quick. _But, _one thing I'm sure you don't know much about is starting a conversation."

The Gainsborough positively giggled at the way his shoulders slumped from their previously proud and confident position.

"Aerith, can ya'… uh, start a conversation? You were right when you said I don't know how to."

She nodded, "Sure, I'd _love _to! Now, as I'm mostly unknown to you, you should start with your name, age, and goals for the future."

Naruto smiled gratefully, "Sounds good to me… the name's Naruto Namikaze and I'm currently fourteen, going onto fifteen next month. At the moment, my goals for the future are pretty simple; become a mercenary. Now, what's your name?"

"Aerith Gainsborough, I'm fourteen and the overall nice girl of the city, if I may say honestly. I hope to find that one special person to spend the rest of my life with. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

"Anything interesting happened in your life recently?"

His question was enough to make her stop and think for a moment. It'd been a pretty smart question, she'd quietly reasoned with herself. It _would _allow him to get some insight as to her life at the current point in time.

"Nothing really outside of tending to my garden, what about you, anything interesting lately?"

It'd been shortly afterward that the salad arrived and Aerith had easily prevented Naruto from ordering anything that had been remotely related to junk food.

Reluctantly, he'd selected a rather _exotic _dish which was made out of rice covered in a strange sweet and sour sauce, decorated with herbs and vegetables and a side of meat. Aerith ordered some juice and the same dish as Naruto, which had turned out to be one of the houses specialties.

"Yeah, I got into a fight with this giant serpent one time. It'd been really tough to fight against, but I'd ended up taking it out by stabbing the heart after it'd swallowed me."

It wasn't _necessarily _a lie; he'd fought against a giant snake. He _had _been swallowed by one, and he'd killed it. Just not by stabbing it in the heart, it'd been more like he'd caused it explode from the inside out.

The Gainsborough had silently giggled at the statement, "Really? I've never gotten into a fight before, let alone with a fiend. I'm more of a peaceful person."

She'd looked at him and he'd looked at her, fascination visible on his face. After all, it wasn't _that _often that someone came across a pacifist of sorts, regardless of the time-line they were in.

"I find that very interesting, Aerith."

"Alright, the _next _lesson will be to eat your food with grace and not to gobble it all down like I know most men are used to doing."

Unsurprisingly, she'd never noticed the way Naruto had stared at the fork in front of him; he'd never seen such an instrument. But, _thankfully _due to his ability to adapt as most ninja should, he'd learn as he went.

Aerith observed as he'd attempted to do so and giggled as he'd gotten some of the rice on his cheek.

"You know, _sometimes_, couples will feed their date… but only if they are really close, Naruto. Let me to do that…"

She hadn't waited for his answer and just grabbed a small piece of rice with her fork and brought it to his mouth, prompting eat it politely. He'd gotten the idea quickly and they were soon taking turns feeding each other.

_He really knows how to feed a girl… he has potential to become a great boyfriend… actually, he's too good to just let go_! Aerith thought to herself with the most obvious blush.

She'd quietly grinned to herself as he'd let the fork come near her mouth once again and she took the rice off it, moving her lips in such a way that it could be considered erotic, due to the fullness of her lips. Although, it might have passed off as humor to any of the surrounding adults.

"Okay, the _next _thing you're supposed to do after dinner and maybe having fed your date is to make sure that there will be something special planned for the rest of the date. Possibly see some sights and maybe give her a small gift, which would score you _big _brownie points with her."

Aerith watched as the largest grin grew on his features as he replied; "One of my old teachers had said that people kiss on dates too, will that be in the lesson or is it simply one of his perverted plans?"

Naruto couldn't help but think that his old mentor was laughing it up somewhere as he'd looked down on them whilst he'd paid for dinner, Mr. Gama had been the name he'd chosen to dub the new wallet as the old one had most likely perished in time with his original body.

The Namikaze smiled as he remembered quite the awesome place he'd noticed nearby during the tour, it'd been at the edge of the Sector and offered the faintest glimpse of the sky above.

"We'll visit the park, Aerith. I bet ya' might _love _it there…"

Quietly, he'd started leading the brunette toward the scene, her reaction being some giggles and allowing herself to be lead, knowing that it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to come to the park, the _only _place they could see the moon in the sky, revealing to only have been half-full. Unsurprisingly, the stars were blinking beautifully, making it appear quite romantic to them. Aerith smiled as Naruto dusted off her place before she'd taken her seat.

"_Maybe_ I should teach you how to kiss," she commented slyly, "... the lesson will consist of theory and practical, to which you'll kiss me in, don't worry about it much."

"Kissing, remains the type of act committed by any two people that share the same feelings for each other, be it a familiar or romantic sense. It's done by pressing your lips to someone else's lips or to someone's cheek, like I will demonstrate."

She'd leaned forward and gave him a kiss, making cerulean-colored eyes widen as she'd wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pressing her bust against his chest, making it seem like a lovers embrace.

Unsurprisingly, the kiss was something unique for him. He could feel her lips against his, the contact causing some type of feeling to make itself known to him, making the blonde feel like he'd been floating in the air, or cloud nine as he had heard some girl describe it.

For a moment, one brief moment, he'd honestly believed that he'd loved her. _But_, that feeling had soon washed away as he'd soon realized that neither of them were most likely old enough to truly feel that emotion in the romantic-sense.

Her body seemed to _shiver _as she'd broken from the contact.

"How did it feel, _Naruto_? Do you think you can kiss me?"

She'd asked quite seductively and the response had been almost immediate as he'd returned to the lip-lock, wrapping both hands around her waist, allowing one to slide towards her rear on the raw instinct that threatened to overcome him and he'd easily been able to feel her beginning to deepen the kiss, a tongue slipping into his mouth.

His body reacted, beginning to lash out with his own tongue with the intention of teasing the girl he'd been holding, regardless of her own physical reaction. His mind had already reacted to the kiss, images swirling in it as he'd felt her breasts pressing against him.

_I think I should stop before I do anything foolish… its as if I can sense her thoughts when I kiss her… it should really stop now before she does something that she might regret_, came the sudden thoughts.

He'd swiftly broken the kiss and she'd moaned for more, not wanting the feeling of peace to leave.

_It's exciting to kiss him. If only we'd only been several years older!_

She'd started breathing harder than before the kiss, her nipples hard and erect after she'd experienced the pleasurable feeling that Naruto had manage to drag to the surface. Something that had originally been the teaching someone how to kiss had turned into something _far_ more dangerous...

However, she wasn't like this, she'd clearly knew it. Her hormones were afflicting her with rushed feelings. _But_, right _now_, it felt _too _good to just let the feelings leave.

Naruto looked into her beautiful emerald-colored eyes, looking at the thinly veiled lust and love within them, knowing that he'd really had to stop _now_.

"Should I take you back now? I think we'll have stop this before you _literally _take me on this bench."

It'd been able to sober her up fairly quickly, the faintest blush appearing on her face, "O-Okay, Naruto… you should take me back."

Unexpectedly, before she'd gotten off the bench to leave, she felt his hands encircle her waist _again _and softly bit down on the junction between her neck and her shoulder leaving two small and relatively unnoticeable puncture marks. Shockingly, whether they knew it or _not_, the blonde had effectively changed the future of that Era… for the _better_.

She'd returned the action with a _full _body blush the moment she'd felt soft lips upon the area and the second he'd bitten her a shiver went through her _entire _body, making her feel incredibly hot and bothered at the moment, almost to the point that she'd might have lost sight of the fact that they were young.

Reluctantly, he'd led the brunette back to the Gainsborough home once the little episode had passed over. Upon reaching the front door, Aerith paused and turned around to face the former Shinobi.

"I had a _really _nice time, Naruto… I'd like to do it again, _sometime_."

He'd grinned politely and thanked her profusely, grateful that she'd taught him _how_ to date without ruining the moment.

Aerith walked into the home, still clothed in her stunning white dress and the faintest smile upon her face, something that had attracted the attention of her mother.

"_Aeris_! Have any fun?"

She'd been incapable of suppressing the sigh of happiness whilst she'd nodded, "Naruto isn't the type of person that you'd expected, Mother. He's really cute and incredibly polite..."

Her Mother had simply shrugged at her daughter, feeling it best to keep from questioning the matter.

"As long as you'd had fun in the end. That's all that matters, honey."

"I did Mom, I did…"

Aerith went off towards her bedroom, intent on getting a good rest. Unsurprisingly, slightly unhappy with the knowledge that Naruto wasn't sleeping in the living room or going to wake up to greet her in the morning, but blatantly filled with joy by the date from earlier.

* * *

Naruto stared at the home from the outside, the breeze that filtered in through the surrounding area serving to cause the blonde spiky hair to flail about in the wind. Silently, he'd raised the hood of the cloak he'd purchased besides the fancy clothing and turned from the building that the Gainsborough family currently lived in.

Frowning, he'd slowly walked off into the night with the ends of the cloak being kicked up by the slight breeze... inwardly, the blonde felt like he'd lost some part of him as he'd left the brunette behind. However, something that told him that he'd reacquire that piece the moment he'd returned to finally settle down and live with her, something that _his_ heart wished for to happen.

Thus, started the rise of the most infamous mercenary that walked the entirety of Gaia; _Narukuroka_. To Become Black Flames.

* * *

Yeah! I've finally finished the new prologue to the rewritten version of Amaterasu Materia. Hope that ya' enjoyed the newly improved prologue, though! By the way, I'm planning to remove the original Amaterasu Materia, unless ya' people want me to keep it around...

Before I'll forget to mention it, don't forget to review!

_Forever in the Background,_

_Outkast000_


End file.
